


See The Sky in Your Eyes

by Lumi_Clouds



Category: Fairy Tail, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Familial - Freeform, Fluff, Past Child Abuse, Tsuna-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumi_Clouds/pseuds/Lumi_Clouds
Summary: Tsuna blinked, looking around him, at the people with gentle smiles directed at him.It’s…. a painful reminder of what he had lost.He clenched his fist, they….. his family… had given this chance to him.Another chance at life without the mafia at his heels and a bloodstained crown forced onto him.He smiled, running towards the light, boisterous laughter and tinkling giggles in the air.He accepts this new family, promises to protect them better than his first;a flame rekindled in his core.------------"Tsunaaaa! Can I have a bit of your flames again, pleaseee?""Ehhh.. Natsu-san, after I'm done with this okay?"---"Pfttt, oh my gosh, haha! Why are you so clumsy?""Ughhh, I'd rather you help me here rather than laughing, Lucy-san"---"...Wendy?"---"...Sorry for everything, Tsunayoshi"---" You are now a member of Fairytail!"





	1. A Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story here so any criticism and advice will be welcome. 
> 
> Just to let you know, English is not my first language so I apologize for future mistakes on grammar and analogies. 
> 
> Ah, and I'm quite slow on updates , just giving you a heads up. 
> 
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Fairytail does not belong to me, they belong to their respective authors.

Magnolia Forest, 7.50 a.m.

"This feels so relaxing" , a young boy mused out loud, his back against the forest floor.

The sun filtered through the trees, the leaves thick enough to shelter him from the brightness but allowing just enough sunlight to give him the right temperature and lighting.

"Uuugh... I guess it's time for me to go..."

He has been living in the forest for a long time now, not that he minded because he rather enjoyed nature due to his upbringing. The forest provided him enough sustenance but even still, he had a job so he can afford other necessities such as clothing.

Working also means socializing with others and he'd very much prefer that than just staying alone in the forest. But it also means having to dedicate a part of his day to it, which leads to his current predicament.

He's currently feeling exceptionally lazy but sadly it's nearly time for him to begin his journey to his workplace. A cool breeze suddenly blew his hair, adding to his reluctance.

"You know wind, you aren't really helping me right here" and..... the wind proceeds to dump some leaves on his face. The boy grumbled and stood up, shaking his head and ruffling his brown locks of excess leaves.

"Thanks .... I guess", he pouted.

He stretched a bit , hearing the satisfying pop of joints "Welp, I'll be going then" he muttered to no one in particular, starting his trek to the town.

_______________________________________________________

Magnolia, Town District, 8 a.m.

The sound of a door opening and closing alerted the occupant inside of the arrival of someone. A staff member, considering it's the back door.

A young woman looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun. Right on time as usual I see. Rushed your way here?" the woman place her hands on her hips, an amused expression on her youthful face.

"Ah, a very good morning to you as well, Liana-san. *sigh* And yes, I did rush to get here on time." The boy, Tsunayoshi answered sheepishly, while getting his uniform. "What gave me away?"

He did end up having to rush to his workplace when he realized that he nearly ran out of time. He used a bit of his abilities to get here as soon as possible when he took notice of the sun's angle (he has the knowledge on how to perceive the time of day through the sun's position, a pretty handy trick actually, and a bit of help by his HI).

"*giggle* You have some leaves in your hair" she ruffled his hair, patting his head a bit before pulling away.

"...I can do it myself you know..." Tsuna lightly blushed at being treated like a child, he's a teenager okay??? "Aww, but you're just so adorable, Tsuna-kun~"

Tsuna hides his red face by turning around to face the changing room. "I-I'll change first, then." The woman laughed but then she called out "Hey, Tsuna-kun?"

He turned around to face her "Yes, Liana-san?"

He can see her frowning in ...worry? "Why aren't you wearing any jacket? You know it's getting colder day by day..." 'Ahh... So that's what she's worried about... Well, the cold actually doesn't really bother me that much...'

"Ah, don't worry about that , Liana-san. I'm actually practically immune to cold weather, so don't worry okay?" He smiled reassuringly, turning back around to head to the changing room.

Liana-san is actually the owner's daughter. They own this small humble bakery in the middle of town and they get plenty of customers to gain enough money to keep it going.

He enjoys working here, the staffs are nice, the customers are mostly friendly, it's in the middle of town so he gets access to a lot of stores and information, not to mention he can bring back home some of the leftover bread.

All in all, it's an ideal place for him to work!

(...... _an ideal place to distract himself from the loneliness_ )

____________________________________________________________

Magnolia, 8 p.m.

It's... snowing...

Tsuna reached out a hand towards the sky, feeling the snow against his palm.

He sighed, dropping his hand to his side, bitterly laughing. 'I can't believe it's been years since I've arrived at this world'

Yes, he originally came from a different world from this one, one where he was an ostracized kid whose life was saved by a certain gun-wielding baby that came barreling into his life, like his very own fairy godfather granting all the wishes he didn't know he has.

He...... had a family in that world, a dysfunctional one but he can't hope for anything better than them. They're the best things to have happened to him and he would do anything to keep them safe and knows that they'll do the same for him as well...

So... he hoped they won't be too sad at his decision.... He just wants them all to be safe, even if it's at his own expense...

The brunet trudged along the snowy streets.... he must look like a weirdo, a kid walking alone in the streets with only a scarf as adequate winter wear.

He briefly thought about going back to the forest now but it doesn't seem very appealing at the moment. Staying alone in the dark of night inside a forest while snowing? Yeah, exactly.

He wouldn't mind sleeping in the woods at other seasons because the animals can keep him company, but at winter? The nights are a lot more lonely then and he's just too emotionally worn out at the moment to walk (or magic) all the way there.

These nights sometimes occur, where he would just sleep on the streets of the town square. At least here he can hear people chattering from their houses and the lights illuminating the town at night gave him a meager sense of solace and comfort. He won't die from the cold anyways, it's handy to have his type of magic.

"Welp, this seems like a pretty good place," he found an alleyway that's dark enough for people not to notice and also provides him a clear view of the streets because of the streetlamp beside the alley.

He pats the snow around him, relaxing his body before letting sleep embrace him.

____________________________________________________________

Magnolia, 10 p.m.

Lucy is feeling quite happy at the moment. They had just rescued Macau and escorted him back to the guild.

She's also a little bit worn out, the party took a lot out of her and she greatly require a real long sleep tonight.

But ughhhh why must it started snowing today out of all days??? The day she finally managed to get back from that freezing mountain???!!!

She sighs, jogging a bit to get home faster......only to trip and greets the snow via her face.

She pushed herself of the ground with her palms in a frustrated show of forceful energy. "Arghhhhhhhh!" she grumbled to the night sky.

After wailing at her misfortune to thin air, she dusted herself of ,grimacing at her now damp clothes.

She was about to trudge on when she blinked at something she saw at the corner of her eyes. There seems to be a glint of silver in the dark alleyway...

She squints her eyes and widened her eyes in shock. A boy?! What's he doing sleeping here in the snow??

She took a look at his youthful face and comes to the conclusion that he's just a few years older than romeo. He seems so peaceful asleep and she can't help but admire his innocent angel like features ,only highlighted by the falling snow.

She mentally slapped herself, she needs to bring this boy to a warm place or else he might die from hypothermia!

She summoned horologium to protect the boy from the cold for the moment, the only winter clothing he's using is a scarf!

She briefly considered Taurus due to his strength but considering his loud nature, he might accidentally wake the boy up.

After a rushed journey home, Lucy opens the door only to be greeted by a pillow to the face. She glares at the perpetrator... Of course.... who could it be if not them..

"Yo, Lucy!" "Aye!" Natsu and Happy broke in again, she was about to yell at them for the umpteenth time before remembering about the boy. Huh, it seems Natsu finally has some usefulness in this situation.

"Natsu! I need you to warm this boy up!"

"Huh?? Is he okay? Eh, woahh!" Natsu knelt in front of Horologium before blinking in surprise as Horologium opens his glass cover to allow the boy to fall right into Natsu's outstretched arms.

"Eh, Lucy. It's not good to kidnap other people's kids ya know... I didn't know you have this sort of weird hobby.... " Happy, that annoying cat piped in.

"Oooh... Lucy has got some seriously suspicious night hobbies...." Natsu grinned, positioning the child so his head is against his chest.

"Wha! Why did you make me sound so weird??? I did not kidnap him! And anyways this is serious! I found this kid sleeping in the snow alone at night, so Natsu you should warm him up, he must be freezing cold by now!"

Natsu and Happy instantly turned serious and a bit concerned, "That's not good alright, but.... the weirdest thing is, he doesn't feel cold at all... "

"Wha, really? Lucy reached out for the boy, her hand cupped against his.... warm cheek? "Y-You're right! How can that be? I'm even sure he has been on the snow for quite some time...he's practically buried in it!"

"Hmmm... maybe... he can use magic?" Happy flew to Natsu's shoulders, eyeing the child that's nestled peacefully between Natsu's arms.

"Oh! I think you're on to something, Happy! He's really warm! Maybe he has fire magic!" Natsu beamed, excited at the prospect.

"*groans* It's not good to suddenly jump to conclusions... Anyway, since it's snowing and we don't know where he lives... "

'I suppose he should stay here tonight, which means only one of us gets to get the bed along with him. I'd rather the boy sleep alone but Natsu and Happy undoubtedly will take the couch and not the bed's big enough anyway, the kid's small enough that it'll be an easy arrangement'

"Natsu, me and the kid's taking the bed. You and the cat should just take the couch."

"Whaaa, no way ! I'm with him! He may be a prospect fellow fire user! We'll be great friends!" Natsu protested.

"I'm way smaller than you Natsu,and less prone to kicking while sleeping , so I get the bed!" Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Or would you want to risk him getting a troubled sleep?"

Lucy knew this would be the final blow, Natsu is quite easily guiltripped actually, and she's getting that bed dang it! It's HER bed!

"Considering the fact that a young boy like him is sleeping alone on the streets really gives us a bleak guess on his life. You wouldn't want to rid him of the probably rare chance he got sleeping on a bed would you?" Lucy smirked.

She rarely does this to him, but she is feeling exceptionally tired today and hanging around with so many sadistic people on a regular basis obviously affects her in someway.

It seems that her tactic worked, Natsu completely drooped and stared with furrowed eyebrows at the kid's sleeping face.

Lucy sighed feeling a bit guilty now seeing Natsu and Happy's horror filled expression, obviously concerned. "You know, that's just a guess, it's not a guarantee that he has such a life. Perhaps he enjoyed sleeping in the snow... You said he might have magic right? Maybe he's like Gray?"

"Geh, another Gray?! Noooooooo" Lucy chuckled at his put off expression. "Aye, that will be horrible! Natsu, we should just wait for him to wake up so we can ask him what happened!"

"Yeah, yeah.. Do whatever you want, just be a bit sensitive and don't overwhelm him.... I'll get your blanket" When Lucy came back, she saw Natsu has already carried the kid to the bed and is now asleep with Happy.

Lucy placed the blankets over them and snuggled under her own. She had changed before getting the blankets.

She turned her bedside lamp off and closed her eyes.

____________________________________

Next day, 8:30 a.m.

_It feels very warm.... Comfortable..._

_A feeling he has long since forgotten since quite a long time._

_Wait... warm? Didn't he fall asleep in the streets? While it's snowing?_

_Why is he feeling warmth?_

_There's... a really nice smell wafting through the air... Pancakes?_

_Is this a.. dream? Yeah.. it-it probably is.._

_'No.' Okay, thanks HI..._

_Oh no.. Is he perhaps kidnapped?!_

Tsuna opened his eyes cautiously, scanning the place he's in.

It's a medium sized apartment, and he's not in any kind of restrains, his magic and flames are still there, simmering underneath his skin so......

'Safe' Oh, okay, intuition, thanks. What a relief...

He sits up on the... bed he's on (so that's why it felt so nice... Gosh, when was the last time he slept on a bed....) and look over at the.. huh, there's someone on the sofa.

A male with pink (????) hair and a blue cat.

"OOOOOH!!!!" Tsuna nearly jumped in shock as the male launched himself off the bed. "Lucy!!! That smells good!"

'..He must be a fanatic for food' Tsuna thought sweatdropping, watching the man disappear to the other side of the apartment.

"Dear gosh, Natsu! Quiet down a bit, won't you! Our guest is still asleep!" a young female voice is heard, most probably is 'Lucy'.

Tsuna decided it might be time for him to show them that he's actually awake, making his way to them, a bit nervous on interacting with new people, "G-Good morning..."

"Oh, you're awake! Good morning to you as well! Oh no... Natsu woke you up didn't he..." she glared at Natsu accusingly, Natsu fidgeting with a very contrite expression.

"Ah, no! I was actually awake before all that, so it wasn't his fault at all!" He corrected hastily, hands flailing in front of him.

The both of them looked assured, Lucy smiled, "That's a relief! Oh, I just realized, I'm pretty sure you're feeling quite confused with everything. This is my home and I brought you here last night when I found you in the snow." her expression growing more troubled as she continues.

"Are you feeling alright? The snow must be very cold but when I brought you here we just realized that you were not cold at all.. But still, are you fine?"

"Yes! Don't worry about it, I'm not easily bothered by the cold. And I sincerely thank you for trying to help me when you don't even know me, I will find a way to repay your kindness!" He hastily bowed in gratitude.

"Ehhhh, wha it's fine really! There's no need to bow!" Lucy replied, a bit flustered.

"Ou! There's no need for you to repay us as well, ya know! We're happy if you're fine!" Natsu laughed good-naturedly.

Tsuna relaxed a bit at their genuine desire to help, 'They're good people', "Thank you so much... Oh wait! How could I forget! Whaaaa, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. It's a great pleasure to meet you!"

"Ah, we also haven't really introduce ourselves properly as well! I'm Lucy, it's great meeting you too, Tsuna-kun!"

"We're gonna be great friends!  Am Natsu Dragneel, but just call me Natsu!"

"Eeeeh... why is everybody doing introductionsss?? Theennnn I'm Happy- Gyaaa!" The blue cat is ...... flying?(Huh, he didn't know cats can do magic..) a bit sleepily towards him before bumping into Tsuna's face.

Ah.. he sorta spaced out in confusion when he saw the cat flying (apparently called Happy) and didn't realize they were about to collide before it's too late. Though he managed to react on time to catch Happy when he accidentally cancelled his magic due to shock.

"Ahhh, who?? ...oh wait, OOOOh! You're awake!" The three of them sweatdropped at the rapidly changing emotions.

"Ahahaha, sorry to scare you... My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, thank you for helping me yesterday." Tsuna smiled sheepishly at him.

"Aye! You're welcome! It's lucky that me and Natsu happens to be there, I knew it was a good idea to sneak into Lucy's house yesterday!" he happily (geddit??? ohoho) chimed, not realising Lucy had stand directly behind him with a positively evil grin.

"You stupid cat!!! How dare you be so unapologetic about breaking into my house , huh???!!! And who said you did anything to help! I was the one who brought him here while the both of you only slept!!!!" Tsuna sweat-dropped at the scene of Lucy stretching Happy's cheeks sadistically. 'And they broke in????!'

"Maa... Lucy... Well, we're partners right..." Natsu tried to rescue Happy, only for Lucy to direct her glare at him. "Well~~~ What kind of partner would deliberately break into their partners home even though they clearly have been told not to JUST because they're too lazy to go to their own house?!!"

Natsu's cowering form and Happy's protests of "Ermmmhhh! Werm ... yeow!" doesn't seem to help curb Lucy-san's anger.

Tsuna felt pity for them so he decided to try helping, "A..ano.. I think Natsu-san and Happy-san has learnt their lesson.. and- *growwwwlll*"

There's a beat of silence before Lucy grasped his shoulders, "Why didn't you say you were hungry Tsuna-kun?! We could have done the introductions while eating... . No, why am I saying this, it's my fault for being a horrible host..."

The brunet feels a bit overwhelmed as she grew more upset, "Ah.. I-I'm fine really! It's not your fault!"

"*sigh* Thank you, I still think it's my fault tho... Well, c'mere, I've prepared breakfast, I hope you like pancakes." she steered him to the dining table, letting go only after he's seated.

Natsu and Happy also sat hesitantly, Happy hopping out of Natsu's arms to sit from previously being catched by Natsu when he fell after Lucy abruptly let go of him.

"Thank you for saving us just now! Lucy can be really scaryyyyy" Natsu half whispered, followed with a small muffled "Aye" (due to Happy rubbing his very sore cheeks)

"Dig in!" Lucy chimed, bringing a plate stacked with maple- dripping pancakes. Natsu and Happy's demeanor completely brightened and proceeds to attack the plate.

Tsuna sweatdropped, waiting for them to be done before reaching to get some as well.

When the pancakes are nearly finished, Natsu hummed in thought glancing at Tsuna curiously, "Hey, Tsuna, can you use magic? You're really warm for a person who had been sleeping in the snow, ya know"

"Ah well, actually I do a bit of fire magic.. It's not very strong though..."

Natsu seemed to brightened at that, "Woah!!! Really?! I also use fire magic! Fire dragon slayer magic actually! We can train together! "

"E-Eh...."

Lucy then glanced at Natsu exasperatedly, "Natsu... Don't be so pushy..." She turned to Tsuna, "You don't have to accept if you don't want to, okay?"

Tsuna glanced down to his lap, at his hands, he doesn't think he can bear using magic after that incident, well not forever, just..just for a little while..

"I... I'm not exactly comfortable with using my magic so soon, a something happened and I kinda overexerted my magic.... " He lifted his head, "But for the meantime, I'd love to just watch and support you while you train, I've got quite a lot of free time so...."

"That's great! Thank you so much!" Natsu beamed, with Happy's excited aye joining in.

Lucy softly smiled before gasping as she remembered something. "Ah right Tsuna-kun, why actually were you sleeping on the streets last night? While it's snowing even!" She turned worriedly at him, Natsu and Happy also turning concerned gazes at him.

"Ah well, it's actually quite comfortable.... The cold doesn't really bother me because of the nature of my magic.." Tsuna explained, averting his eyes, he's definitely not telling them the lonely factor in fear of them getting even more concerned...

"I.. I'm sorry for asking but.. Tsuna-kun, where do you live?" Lucy asks hesitantly.

"Em... The... The... *mumbles*"

"What was that?"

"He said forest!" Natsu's loud voice jolted the both of them in shock. 'Right, a dragon's enhanced hearing...' Lucy thought, and wait... "The FOREST?!!"

"Wahh! I mean it's pretty comfortable really! I swear! It's my upbringing!" Tsuna explained, palms up in a placating gesture.

"What sort of life do you live??? Wait, wait, you don't need to answer that... Anyways I've been meaning to tell you, I think it might be for the best that you stay here for a while. I heard the winter will be horrible this year. !" Lucy demanded, in a no-nonsense way.

"Ehhhhhh, no no, I wouldn't want to be a bother!"

"You wouldn't be a bother! I mean if you want to, in exchange you could help me with cleaning and I'll even teach you how to cook, see, it's beneficial to the both of us !"

"Ehhhhhh.... "

"That's great! It means it'll be easier for me to find you as well, Tsuna!" Natsu seems really excited with another training buddy.

"Aye! More friends!"

Tsuna heaved a small sigh at his unheard protests, his hyper intuition singing at this new development ,'a start.' it says, well it might be for the better he thinks. 'I guess it's time for me to let go and give it all a chance....' he smiled.

'A new start huh.... That.... doesn't sound too bad.'

TBC~~~


	2. Galuna Island Arc (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwahhh, thank you guys for the extremely positive response!! Thank you for all the uplifting comments as well! I'm feeling so giddy nowwww. I'm sorry for updating after 2 months of nothing but as you can see, I am an extremely lazy person, having spent the last 2 days finishing half the chapter after weeks of lazing around ahahhahahha.... 
> 
> Important information: 
> 
> 1\. Tsuna's biological age is 13. His mental age is a bit more difficult to explain but hmm maybe several years older than his biological one. 
> 
> 2\. Tsuna can use magic. What magic? Not telling yet~ 
> 
> 3\. The flames Tsuna's using isn't literally his soul. More like a representation of his soul. Literally manifestations of it I will be called Life Flames. An example of it's usage is when Yuni uses it to revive the arcobaleno. (Thank you SeeleZeit from Ao3 for asking!)

It's now the beginning of Spring, and true to the weather reports, the winter was exceptionally vicious this year. The snow was 10 inches deep and it's near impossible to even see anything outside the window for several days. 

Tsuna's relationship with the trio from Fairytail has grown exponentially in that period of time. How could you not? Stuck together in the same place for weeks does that to people.

Apparently Natsu-san's house was a destroyed by the extremely violent winds so they immediately flew here for shelter. Thankfully Lucy has stocked a lot of food just in case, seriously there was a whole lot, I didn't know she was the paranoid type... 

Lucy-san's reaction when Natsu-san and Happy-san suddenly barge in to her house was pretty scary tho...

Anyways, after the snowstorm's over, they're back to working in their guild, Fairytail. Uwahhh, why must it be Fairytail out of all them!? He had heard a lot of how destructive the guild is.... Uughh.. Why must I always be stuck with the destructive ones??? 

But that seems to only apply for Natsu-san. Lucy-san on the other hand seems to be the victim of the chaos that Natsu-san inadvertently bring... Which is why Tsuna tries his best to relieve her of the stress (that he himself knows all too much), listening to her complaints as one example. 

"Can you believe it?! What kind of guy-! I mean, is my figure-! No! Ughhh" 

"You mean why didn't that man consider Lucy-san.....Ehmmm.. uhh.. aesthetically.... pleasing??" He offers, placing a cup of freshly brewed tea in front of her. 

"Yes! But geh- now that I'm admitting it, it makes me sound terrible...." 

"*chuckles* I think that's fine, females have a tendency to care about how they look, and to have something they take care of easily brushed off and not to mention thrown metaphorically into the ground must not be a very pleasant experience..... But hah... He's quite rude to say that directly to your face, and not to mention insult you..." 

"Right, right?! If he doesn't like me than he could have said so in a nice way! And also avoid all the insulting comments, dang it! How could someone have such skewed sense of beauty anyway?! Mouuu, Happy and Natsu were jerks after as well..." She sulked, but internally felt a bit better when Tsuna was frowning after hearing how the old man had insulted her.

It feels a lot better to be able to talk to someone about the ongoing chaos that is her life 'Thanks, Natsu...' and to know that said person actually cared for her and the things she said. 

Now that it's spring, Lucy knows that Tsuna will have to go back to where he lived (She won't say home, what kind of home is the frigging FOREST anyway???!!) but she feels extremely reluctant to let him go. 

Of course she does, Tsuna is just such a great help around the house and wonderful company as well! It would benefit both of them if he actually stayed for good, but of course she isn't sure if he'd agree to that. 

She really doesn't mind having to feed an extra person, she could just work a bit harder, and it's not like he even eats much anyway (How concerning really, that boy's just way too skinny... Again, why she hates the prospect of him living alone in the dang FOREST) 

"Ah maa... If it helps I think you're actually beautiful, Lucy-san.. Eh,Wahhhh, I'm so sorry are you put off?" 

Lucy was silent for a bit before sitting up from her previous face-table position, "....Pfft...hehehe... Hahahahahaha! Oh man, you're so adorable, Tsuna-kun.... Hahh..", she wiped her teary eyes before grinning widely, "Thank you, you're a great friend you know that!" 

Tsuna stiffened in shock when the blonde decided to ruffle his hair affectionately, 'Is... Is this what it feels like to have an older sister?' 

Even when Lucy lets go, Tsuna's head remained bowed, hoping his bangs will help hide his blushing face. 

"Oh! The tea is good Tsuna!" *Blushing intensifies*

" Btw, come! Let's prepare dinner together!" 

\---------------------------------

8:00 P.M., Lucy's apartment

\----------------------------------

Tsuna smiled contentedly, 'A good bath before bed is always the best'.

Walking out towards the living room, he then spotted Natsu and happy doing push ups 'They broke in again...' 

"Oh, Tsuna!! D'ya want to join in on our extreme overnight workout??!!" 

"Ahaha..no thanks Natsu-san, but I think I'm good..." He gave a hesitant smile, sweat-dropping 'Overnight?' Wahhh... Lucy-san will not be happy about this... 

"You sure? Well then feel free to join us next time!" Natsu offered excitedly, Happy piping in with an 'Aye!'

He gave them an affirmative before heading to the small kitchen at the back. He then grabbed a carton of milk and poured it out into a heatproof glass. 

He then heats it... with magic, 'It really is handy to be able to use magic....'

Suddenly he hears the door opening , followed with shouting, 'Ah, Lucy-san is back... '

His intuition then told him that what happens next will be interesting, ... the potentially life threatening kind. 

"Let's do an S-Class Quest , Lucy!" 'Ah, there it is' 

He silently listens to the conversation, apparently no one was allowed to go on an S-Class mission if they aren't S-Class wizards. 

But ofcourse, Natsu-san completely disregards that and with the help of Happy-san stole it from the 2nd floor, and now both troublemakers are trying to rope Lucy into joining them. 

Lucy refuses adamantly as usual, being the saner one of the three, but Tsuna has a creeping suspicion that she'll end up joining them as well. 

"No way! You also get 1 of the 12 gold keys?!" 'Yep, there you go' 

Tsuna then decided to get out from his 'hiding place', watching from the window as Lucy-san called out to the duo that she had decided to join them. 

He sighed, deciding to go back in when she gasped and turned , her eyes finding his. "Ah! Tsuna!" She turned around to face Natsu, "I think I can't-"

"It's fine Lucy-san. Just go, you do remember that I have been living on my own before I came here right?" He reassured, knowing the blonde was about to go back due to her worry of him. 

It made him really happy to know that she cared about him more than the quest price. Tsuna knows about the legendary gold keys and how rare it is to get one. How Lucy-san is already in possession of 4 gold keys is quite an amazing feat. 

Tsuna actually wanted to prevent them for going but his hyper intuition insisted that it'll be good for them. 

So then, after 5 minutes of more reassuring, she finally heads off albeit a bit reluctantly. 

It's now only him.

Sitting down on the nearest chair, Tsuna knows that this time it's going to be a lot more dangerous than their previous missions 'Thanks Hyper Intuition'. And so, he can't help but worry, a lot. 

He could go after them just to make sure they're fine, but the idea of using his magic in the presence of others made his stomach coil painfully. He knew that his newfound friends aren't the type to do what he fears them to do but he just can't help to have a bit of doubt in his mind. 

But then again it's the safety of his friends that may be in danger right now... Not to mention that he'd have to stay alone again for the next few days.... 

He'd grown accustomed to the presence of the two wizards that being alone again after all that time brought some memories he'd rather not revisit. 

"Ah... I guess I have no choice..." 

Welp, that settles it, time to make some preparations. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time skip, Two days later, Galuna Island

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How are we supposed to defend against that?!" 

Natsu really doesn't understand why'd Lucy have to ask something so obvious, we destroy the acid ofcourse! 'I'll burn them all to bits!' 

But he also knows that it's impossible for him to burn that much in such a short amount of time, "Everyone! Gather in the village center!" 

Natsu immediately called out to happy and they soar upwards, both his fists engulfed in flames he then creates a huge ball of flaming mass to hurl it towards the danger, "I'll blow it all away! Dazzling blaze of the Fire Dragon!" 

The fire has created a hole big enough for the villagers at the center to live but sadly the rest of the village won't be so lucky. 

"Oh no! Chief!" Lucy yelled in alarm as the chief is still hanging stubbornly unto his son's tome, the hands trying to take him away failing to get him to safety. 

The men trying to save the chief seems to be in a dilemma on whether to let go of the chief when they can see the acid nearly reaching them. Natsu was about to go help when a figure suddenly bullet-ed from the entrance. 

"Fast!" Natsu, alarmed as the something headed towards him who's currently in the village center where everybody is. He narrowed his eyes in alarm and lights his fist to thwart the figure before stopping suddenly as he catch a whiff of the stranger's smell. 

'Tsuna??!' 

The not-so-stranger then stopped right in front of him and slammed his palm on the ground, the whole village glows in orange light as orange fire emerges from the ground and rises until it forms a dome to protect the village. (Think of that dome in the battle against Byakuran, but more fire-ish)

Natsu's really confused when the fire didn't burn the buildings and everybody but managed to burn the acid, what kinda fire is that??? And the fact that he managed to make something of that scale in that short amount of time must mean that Tsuna is very strong!!

When the acid has all been thoroughly burned, Tsuna dispersed the dome and sighed "Ah... Thank goodness I came on time.." 

"Tsuna! That fire was awesome! How did you make it so that nobody got burned? Teach meeeeeee!!!" 

\--------------------------------------

'That was quite close.... Why does the village have to be that big anyway?? ' The ex-Vongola Boss wailed internally before stiffening at Natsu's declaration of wanting to be taught by Tsuna. Something that Tsuna would rather not do less he suffer from headaches similar to those times of dealing with his Guardians.

He turned around before stiffening even more as he is faced with stares, lots and lots of stares. and.. why do all of them look like THAT??? 'D-D-D-Demons??!!' 

He then stand in 3 more seconds of awkward silence before everything burst in a cacophony of noise ,

"Natsu-san!! thank you for saving our lives!"

"Woohooo! You kid thanks for saving our chief and home!!!"

"You were both so cool just now!!" 'Eeeeehhhhhhh???'

"TSUNAAAAA??????!!!" 'Eeeeep! That one was Lucy-san's...'

Lucy then proceeds to shake his shoulders rather violently, "What the heck are you doing here?? It's dangerous!" 

"W-wha, but yew guuuuuysss alsooo, uwaaa waa waaa" 'The world is spinningggg' 

Lucy suddenly stopped and frowned at him, "But you're-I mean what if something happened to you??" 

"Haha, don't worry Lucy. From just now we can already see how strong Tsuna is, so he'll be fine! And I'll be there just in case anything happens!" Natsu said, putting a thumbs up, then with shining eyes he turned towards Tsuna, "Tsuna! Let's have a spar after this!"

Tsuna was about to protest at the last remark after he had righted his really dizzy head but then was interjected by a voice.

"We must eliminate all of Reitei-sama's enemies. Even after we mercifully tried to give them an instant death... It seems a lot of blood must be spilled"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the obvious enemies presented in front of him. 

"50 people in the village. 3 wizards. that should take 20 minutes" 'Wow, this guy is extremely arrogant' 

"I can fight too" Tsuna faced him and realised that he's the guy that was lying on the ground just now, he hesitated, 'He looks really beat up tho...' 

"Get outta here, you'll be in the way" Tsuna immediately realised what Natsu is doing, he approved of it, smiling. 

Tsuna still winced a bit when the dragon slayer punched the guy in the stomach tho, 'That must have hurt..' 

"Why'd he do that?" Lucy questioned. 

"That's just Natsu's compassion. Gray's not in any shape to fight right now." Happy explained, 'Hmm... Happy must be very close with Natsu... I wonder when they met?' Tsuna can hear the understanding and fondness underlying Happy's sentence. 

"So that's the bond between Fairytail wizards" Lucy whispered. 

Tsuna ignored the pain in his chest and faced the enemies once more 'They really do remind me of them..' 

The demon(???) people then grabbed Gray, promising to take care of him and were off to get away from the upcoming fight. 

"We won't let you escape. Reitei-sama has ordered us to wipe you all out." The pink girl from earlier finally spoke again. 'My gosh, they really are looking down on us too much. They haven't even tried attacking us once through all that.'

"Angelica" ... 'Wait is that... a giant rat?' 

"Hieee?? Why did I just realise that thing exist?" Tsuna freaked and freaked even more when said rat came flying towards them. He immediately ducked down to avoid getting hit by said giant FLYING?! rat. 

After looking up again, he realized, "Lucy-san??!!" Lucy had apparently grabbed onto the rat and is now high up in the air hanging precariously on one of it's legs. 

She then tickled 'Angelica' and is rewarded with falling down from who knows how many feet up in the air. "She really is an idiot" Happy remarked beside him. 

Tsuna apologizes internally to Lucy as he can't find anyway to rebut that remark.

"She's crazy!" Natsu exclaimed after making Tsuna sweat dropped thinking that this is one of those 'pot calling the kettle black' moments. 'Yeah... and who was it that came out with the really great idea of STEALING AN S-CLASS MISSION???' 

All Tsuna can do at the face of all this is to bury his face in his hands and wail at the unfairness of it all. "Why am I always stuck with the weird ones??? AUghhhhhh" 

While the ex-Vongola Boss is cursing at the world, Happy has flown away in the goal of making sure Lucy is NOT a bloody pancake.

"Tsuna" The brunet looked up to see Natsu grinning at him, "You joining?" 

Tsuna smiled wryly and lit his fists. "Don't mind if I do" 

Natsu looked at the both of them, fists in flames, back to back and going to beat some dudes up, "We're definitely sparring after this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallyyyyy, Chapter 2 is done! Rewatching Fairytail really does help with the thinking process...
> 
> Chapter 3 will be up probably much later... Because school is starting next week.. (Ughhhh) Or it might actually be the opposite... I get the urge to write when I'm busy and since school will make me busy, perhaps I'll get this chapter up faster than I expect... 
> 
> And a question for you guys, what do you think we should call the Natsu and Tsuna duo? Please give me yer suggestions! 
> 
> I'm horrible at naming, the first thing I thought of was Flaming Duo (-_-). And also why the name of this chapter is crappy as well. It took me several days longer to publish this thing cuz I have no idea what to name the story...
> 
> I know I know, stop laughing... 
> 
> Well, until then, see you guys!! Comments keep this fic afloat haha!
> 
> P.s. This story's also on Wattpad under the same name "(KHRxFT) See The Sky in Your Eyes"


	3. Galuna Island Arc (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Sorry guuuuyysss, I had this writer's block at the second half of the chapter and my schedule's been pretty packed these past few months. Looking at all your kudos and comments really helped me get back to writing this, so thank you very much! Now let's get on with the chapter!!

The fight was over in 5 minutes, the duo completely overpowered both their enemies. Tsuna is not as shocked as he expects to be when Natsu decided to just stick his hand in the anti-magic barrier like the meathead that he is. (granted, coming up with the idea to use magic outside the barrier to enhance his punch is..... an amazing analysis for someone like him) 

He suppose the normal.... reaction is to feel concerned, but after years of exposure to the crazies, it's all just resigned exasperation now.

But well, there are more pressing concerns at the moment other than his deteriorating sanity, they're being watched.

"Natsu-san?" Tsuna's voice was barely a whisper but Natsu with his enhanced hearing heard it with no problem, "Yea?"

Tsuna jerked his gaze away from the forest to look at the dragon slayer, he shook his head. "Ah, it's nothing. You should go back first Natsu-san.... I need to go check on something. I'll see you later!" And before Natsu could say anything, the boy flashed him a quick reassuring smile and dashed towards the forest.

Natsu stared confusedly at Tsuna's general direction before rushing to follow him as well. 'Well I did tell Lucy I'll watch out for him! And always better safe than sorry!'

Tsuna let his anxiousness show now that he's truly alone. He had felt a very faint hint of magical energy nearing the end of the fight, and his Hyper Intuition is warning him that said energy is anything but good. 

A sense of unease washed through him when the presence starts moving once he start giving chase, further confirming that the energy HAD been watching Tsuna. Fortunately, he's still a lot faster than this stranger, but it might also be possible that the guy is not actually trying and is just playing with Tsuna, he groaned internally as his HI confirmed that theory.

He steeled himself as he is about to begin the confrontation, with a burst of speed he grounded himself in front of the target, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you and why have you been watching us?", he demanded.

"*insert laugh noises* My my, young people these days are so impatient" Tsuna's hyper intuition immediately starts blaring, he tensed "Who... are you?" Tsuna cautiously asked, his intuition labeled this guy as a huge threat and he isn't going to foolishly ignore it.

The (guy? Wait no, he's a woman?!) only smiled wider and disappeared, or at least that's what normal humans would see, for Tsuna on the other hand; who had been trained by The World's Greatest Hitman; turned and brought his hands up to block the kick aimed at his face. The brunet widened his eyes and jumped, just as the place where he was standing gets overgrown with tree roots. 'This feeling... lost magic?'

Tsuna stared at the woman(?), although Tsuna can't see the face, her gaze feels calculating, interested, like she's seeing Tsuna as a piece of toy meant to be taken apart and played with..

Which is very unsettling really..., 'It doesn't matter, I'll end this fast' and so he did, in a burst of speed unseen to the untrained eye, Tsuna appeared in front of the stranger, fist connecting to face. She smashed against a tree trunk, he immediately went in front of her noticing that the previous cracked mask had somehow been repaired, 'What magic is that?' and disturbingly, the stranger started laughing, getting louder and louder before turning to full blown cackling.

Tsuna, disturbed, decided to try questioning yet again "Now answer me, who are you and what do u want?"

Instead of answering him, she ignored him yet again,

"Ah , yes, you're more than good enough. He will be pleased.... Well then, we will be seeing each other again."

Tsuna yelped a 'wait' but the stranger had up and vanished from sight... leaving Tsuna standing in the middle of the forest, a sickening sense of foreboding in the pits of his mind.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Tsuna returned to the village as fast as he can, struck by the realization that he doesn't know the condition of his friends, worriedly he began to frantically track down their magic signatures once he had arrived at the village. He ran towards the camp where Lucy & Happy's signature is emanating (thank goodness, they're at least alive) belatedly thinking how grateful he is that it is now dawn and not as dark as earlier because he is fairly sure he'd trip if he can't see anything at the speed he is going.

Tsuna practically banged at the door, heart hammering in his chest. The door opened and the first thing Tsuna was expecting to see certainly wasn't a steel chest armor, he looked up to the woman whose armor belongs to and gulps, 'She looks scary'.

Erza frowned when somebody suddenly started banging the door in the middle of an explanation from Lucy and Happy. She made eye contact with the two occupants in the room to silently tell them not to try leaving, satisfied when they frantically nodded their head.

When she opened the door she wasn't expecting to see frantic wide eyes staring at her. 'What is... this kid doing here?? His clothing doesn't seem to indicate he's from the village... He might be the enemy, but .. he's so.. young...' She decided to be friendly to this newcomer but with underlying caution just in case.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She watched as he launched into a very nervously done explanation on how he wants to check on his friends, huh he's Lucy and Happy's friend? "Calm down, they are fine. You can come see them" She smiled comfortingly. moving aside from her position in front of the entrance.

The boy immediately rushed inside and she can hear the relieved exclaims and chatter from both sides. She went inside as well and saw that the boy was really telling the truth,Lucy and Happy's beaming expression a dead giveaway,

"Wahh, thank goodness you guys are safe......" the boy exclaimed, sinking onto the ground as all the tension evaporated from his entire being.

The brunet just sat down there staring relaxedly at Lucy and Happy, both parties smiling softly at each other before the boy suddenly stiffened, comical shock over his features, "Wait! How did I just realize-! Why are you guys tied...up..." he pointed at them, eyes wide before shakily turning to face her.

Looking at his fearful expression Erza suddenly realized, "Ah, don't worry, while I do not mean to cause them (too much) harm Lucy, Natsu and Happy did an.. unforgivable act against our guild,

Tsuna shivered at the dark look Erza send to Lucy and Happy, 'of course, the stolen S-Class mission, I really should have seen this coming..', "and I was just asking for their explanation without the risk that they'd run away"

"Ah, I see... I can understand that very well." The corners of his eyebrows twitched in annoyance, he after all knows about all the troubles your friends can bring and sympathizes with her rather drastic ways of damage control, he had also lived with the trio to know how much trouble they get into after all.

Erza looked assured and nods, decidedly ignoring the indignant responses from both captives ('But Tsunnnaaaa, you're supposed to be on our sidee') and smiled, "Right, we haven't introduced ourselves I'm Erza Scarlet"

Tsuna, also ignoring the captives, smiled and shook the red-head's outstretched hand, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna" 

Erza smiled at him before deciding to settle on the ground with the three, arms crossed she narrowed her eyes at Lucy and Happy, "So, why didn't you tell me about Tsuna here? Other than your crime of disobeying the guild's rules you have decided to bring along another in your suicidal mission. Are you insane?"

Erza glowered darkly at her fellow guild members, when Tsuna interjected panicky, "Wait! It isn't their fault! It's my decision to follow them. They didn't ask or pressure me or anything!"

Erza blinked, a bit shocked, "You... actually came here yourself? Did you not hear the rumors about this island?"

"Yeah, I agree with Erza on this one Tsuna.... I'm really worried you know..." Lucy furrowed her brow, a bit confused on how to feel about this development, while Tsuna's magic is apparently strong enough for battle, she doubts Tsuna has ever partaken in any real fight, skill without experience is dangerous after all. Not to mention Tsuna's gentle demeanor and bony stature makes her feel a bit of doubt, fighting just doesn't seem to suit this shy and skittish boy.

Lucy was brought out of her thoughts when Tsuna spoke, "Umm, while I have heard of this island... still, I-I just have a feeling that this quest is a going to be more dangerous than all the others you have been through-" He looked at her in the eye, gaze earnest and oh- she think she knows where this is going, Lucy sighed inwardly, he really is such a softie... 

"so I just...want to make sure you'll be... fine" He mumbled out the last sentence, ducking his head to hide the red on his cheeks and Lucy just wants to strangle him to a hug right then and there. He's just too adorable~! (Curse her bound hands!)

Erza's opinion of this boy has grown quite high then, she always valued compassion and loyalty in a person, so knowing this young boy has that in spades goes a long way in making her warm up to him.

Erza coughed a bit, hiding a small smile that she let slip "I can't fault you in doing this... You aren't breaking the guild's rules because you aren't a part of it. But I assume you can fight?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Aye! Tsuna's really strong! He's the one who saved the village!"

Lucy watched in amusement as Tsuna's face turns red again.

\------------------------------------ 

The topic is eventually brought back to its original track. Lucy and Happy continued their explanations, with Erza practically glowering at them. But the more Tsuna listened, the more he wants to help the village, he hoped Erza won't be too far gone in her anger that she'd leave the village without helping them.

Tsuna wasn't exactly sure when he'd fallen asleep, but when he'd awoken, it's to the sound of Erza and the injured man from yesterday arguing.

"W-what are you saying, Erza? If you've heard about the details, then you know what's happening on this island, right?

"And what of it? I came here to bring back some guild law-breakers. I have no interest in anything besides that"

Unfortunately, Tsuna's worry came true, Erza is currently too furious to let them stay in this island any longer.

"The request was posted in every guild. Wouldn't it be more appropriate to leave it to the guild mages who formally accepted this job?"

While he understood the logic, it feels a bit too callous and his conscience can't just make him leave them to wait for another mage guild to accept their request. If worse comes to worse, Tsuna can just stay here and help them himself anyway, he isn't in the guild so he won't need to worry about the rules and stuff.

Just a wandering somebody who enjoys helping.

Tsuna bolted up to his feet when suddenly Erza pointed her sword at the man's chest. "Do you intend to break the guild's law as well? You won't just get away with it"

"Erza-sa-" Tsuna was about to try defuse this situation when the man grabbed Erza's sword and looked her at her straight in the eye, "Do whatever you want. This is the path I have chosen. It is something that I must do"

Tsuna breathed sharply, a bit in amazement at the clear resolve in his eyes. Tsuna knew that if dying will flames existed, this man would be able to wield them.

"I will end this my way. If you must cut me down, then do it" and Tsuna saw how Erza didn't stop him when the man made his exit, she understood then, there won't be any stopping him. Which is why he only watched as she made her way towards his captive friends and swung her sword.

"The current situation is unacceptable. We shall continue after this job is completed."She declared, ignoring the stupefied, and then elated faces of her now unbound guild-mates.

"And I'm helping-" he smiled,"if you don't mind?" 

\----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anddd that's it for now folks! The speed of which the next chapter will be published is highly dependent on the likes and comments, not gonna lie....

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Finally finished! (only the first chapter tho, huhu) I can't believe I write so slow, this took me a month to finish even if I'm feeling particularly motivated (youtube and reading other fanfics completely distracted me and I'm very prone to procrastinating ehe).
> 
> Welp! I hope y'all enjoy it! (Kindly someone comment anything because I'm not sure I can go on without any feedback...) Even a "Good" or "Bad" is enough really! as long as someone comments!! (so very desperate aha) 
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter will be filled with more Tsuna, Natsu, Lucy and Happy interactions. I suck at dialogue so I'm so very sorry.... 
> 
> That's it for now folks, thank you for giving this fic a chance (not like anybody will actually read the Author's notes ,but still)


End file.
